Internet and WWW
Internet and WWW By: Ekaterina Golovkina, Carmela Garcia, and Shelby Lockie # What does ARPA stand for? a. Automatic Registered Program Assistance b. Animated Radio Product Activator c. Advanced Research Project Agency d. Assisted Reality Program Agent Answer: c EG, CG, SL 2. Who invented ARPAnet? a. Canadians b. Americans c. Japanese d. Spanish Answer: b EG, CG, SL 3. What does html stand for? a. Hotspot to machine laser b. Hypermedia training mark language c. Hyper total machine language d. Hypertext markup language Answer: d EG, CG, SL 4. What is the unique address used to send information to? a. IP address b. Html c. Tagline d. URL Answer: a EG, CG, SL 5. How many nodes did ARPAnet originally have? a. 2 b. 3 c. 4 d. 5 Answer: c EG, CG, SL 6. Why does the ending .ca exist, but not .usa? a. Because the USA created the Internet b. Because most of the websites are in the USA c. Because it would be hard to remember d. Because the USA is the only country with Internet access Answer: a EG, CG, SL 7. Who can edit a Wiki? a. Only the creator b. Anyone c. Experts on the topic d. The creator and his associates Answer: a EG, CG, SL 8. Who owns the rights to the Internet? a. Nobody b. The United States c. Canada d. Japan Answer: a EG, CG, SL 9. When did ARPAnet split? a. 1930 b. 1950 c. The early 1980s d. 2010 Answer: c EG, CG, SL 10. What could the earliest version of the Internet do? a. Read and write b. Text c. Play music and movies d. Everything it can do today Answer: b EG, CG, SL 11. What makes up an IP address? a. Five numbers from 1-10 b. Ten digits separated by dashes c. Ten letters and numbers d. Four numbers from 0-255, separated by periods Answer: d EG, CG, SL 12. What converts the URL into an IP address for information to be sent? a. The domain b. The html c. The World Wide Web d. The DNS Answer: d EG, CG, SL 13. What does URL mean? a. Uniform Resource Locator b. Uniform Random Locator c. Unique Resource Locator d. Unique Random Locator Answer: a EG, CG, SL 14. On Wikipedia, what can you do? a. Add information b. Delete information c. Both d. None Answer: c EG, CG, SL 15. What can be used to look at web pages in a newspaper style format? a. URL b. Browser c. DNS d. Wikipedia Answer: b EG, CG, SL 16. When was the world wide web created? a. 1879 b. 1979 c. 1989 d. 2000 Answer: c EG, CG, SL 17. Who created the world wide web? a. Steve Jobs b. Time Berners Lee c. Mark Zuckerberg d. Antonio Banderas Answer: b EG, CG, SL 18. Where was the world wide web created? a. Spain b. The United States c. Poland d. Switzerland Answer: d EG, CG, SL 19. What formed immediately after ARPAnet split? a. MILnet b. ARMYnet c. Internet d. Nothing Answer: a EG, CG, SL 20. What does IP stand for? a. Internet Protocol b. Internet Program c. Internet Protection d. Internet Processing Answer: a EG, CG, SL